Lightning In Your Eyes
by I Double Dare You
Summary: Remus loves storms. He gives Sirius a reason to love them too. Sirius/Remus Post-Marauder, pre-Azkaban era.


Title: Lightning In Your Eyes

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Summary: Remus loves storms. He gives Sirius a reason to love them too.

Rating: God _damn_, this is one hell of a reason for an M rating! ;)

Era: Post Marauders, Pre-Azkaban – the happy years :)

Warnings: Explicit sex in the rain, much profanity (as usual), MALEXMALE sexeh time. Honestly, if you didn't know that by now...

Notes: A little Christmas present for my lovely, lovely readers. Oh, how I love you for your comments, favourites, alerts and encouragement. Don't know what I'd do without you!

Just as a side note, I am woefully ignorant of the details of English weather; I'm from Australia – hello 45 degrees Celsius on Christmas day! (_melts all over Christmas dinner_) I'm also far too lazy to research _weather_, so suffer! ;P If English, late-spring storms are much different to Australian ones, many apologies!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Lightning In Your Eyes**

_Warm. Soft. Quiet_. Bliss beckoning to him from the very edges of sleep. Heated silk sliding over his skin, warm on the back of his neck.

Smiling contentedly, Remus Lupin opened his eyes.

Rain drops pelted the window as moody, grey clouds chased each other across the sky, reminiscent of Sirius' eyes when he was angry or aroused. It seemed to be the latter this morning though, Remus pondered, letting his eyes slip shut again for a moment as the warm silk continued to brush over the back of his neck. Mornings had been blissful ever since Sirius had discovered that soft morning kisses were Remus' preferred form of rousing. There were now fewer incidents where Sirius had to employ his well-practiced run-and-duck routine during the morning.

Remus had quite a temper in the morning. And not a bad aim either.

The lips continued their valiant mission, venturing from the back of his neck, down to his bare shoulder and back up and around to the side of his neck. Humming pleasantly, Remus let Sirius know that he had been successful in waking him without invoking his wrath. He felt the lips curve in an acknowledging smile against his neck before murmured words huffed against his skin.

"Morning, Moony".

Remus blinked lazily, stretching just slightly as the lips returned to pressing soft kisses to his neck. His gaze slipped from the storm raging outside to the clock on the bedside table.

"And what do _you_ want this early in the morning?"

His voice was amused and teasing, still hoarse and low with drowsiness. He knew very well what Sirius wanted this early in the morning; could feel it poking into his lower back, in fact, but he was content to make Sirius work a little for it. Sirius too apparently knew this as the lips stretched and widened in a smirk on Remus' skin.

"Is it too much to ask for a little morning love from my favourite, most beautiful werewolf?"

Remus smirked at the flattery and turned his head, reaching his hand up to pull Sirius' head down to bestow a little morning love.

_No, it certainly wasn't too much. _

Their tongues slid together languidly, ignoring the faint taste of sour morning breath; more important were the ways in which their hearts sped up and their breath quickened. Eyes half-lidded in the beginnings of arousal, Remus gently broke the kiss and allowed his head to fall back to face the window and the storm outside. Sirius, wonderful, one-track-minded Sirius, continued, kissing his neck and then shoulder fervently, his touch making Remus' skin tingle and his toes curl.

"You're so fucking edible when you're all sleepy", Sirius murmured, hot breath ghosting over Remus' skin as he made his way down his shoulder.

It was mornings like these where the outside world was blissfully forgotten in an obscene haze of tangled limbs, shuddering breaths, sharp cries and murmured declarations of love and desire. The war outside was forgotten in each other's touch, the insistent worry over fresh disappearances and deaths brushed away by desperate mouths and sweaty skin.

Remus arched back against Sirius' similarly naked body as gentle fingers pushed the sheets down Remus' body. He wasn't much bothered by the air brushing against his bare skin as it was not cold; the storm outside was one of late spring and the air around them was thick and heavy with warm humidity.

In fact, it was the first storm he'd seen in weeks and he was reminded of how much he missed them.

He'd always loved storms. As far as he could remember, whenever there had been a storm he'd watch, mesmerized from a window and sometimes even sneak out to stand underneath the splitting, roaring sky as the world was torn apart behind the clouds. When he was young, his mother would discover him staring in awe under the angry, black sky and rush him back inside, reprimanding and reminding him of the dangers of standing in a storm. He'd dutifully apologize as she'd push a cup of hot cocoa into his hands and send him off to have a hot bath, lips identical to his own drawn together severely and hands on slender hips. But despite his mother's warnings and worry, the next storm would find him eagerly waiting, unguarded beneath the sky.

He was jerked out of his musings by the brilliant sliver of purple lightning that tore the sky in two beyond the window of their little flat. He gasped in pleasure at the beauty of it and sighed contentedly at the deep growl that rumbled through the ground and his body, rattling the window pane.

"Isn't it amazing?"

Sirius lifted his head from where he'd been pressing warm, sucking kisses to the side of Remus' hip, and gaped as he realized Remus had been completely lost in the swirling grey sky outside and had been completely oblivious to his lover's laborious attempts at seduction.

"I'm about to do filthy, unspeakable things to you and all you're thinking about is a _storm_?"

Remus heard the incredulous amusement and disbelief in the voice and rolled his eyes affectionately.

"Your filthy, unspeakable things can wait until _after_ the storm. Watch it with me?"

Sirius huffed and grumbled and cursed (_"...morning shag...for some fucking __**clouds**__"_) but at the rapturous look on Remus' face as another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, he grudgingly lay down behind him, curling up against him and wrapping his arm around the warm body. Remus could feel the persistent hardness of the erection pressed against his arse and felt a stab of guilt as he realized Sirius must have been hard for a while now. But Sirius dutifully attempted to ignore the raging erection as he rested his head on Remus' to gaze darkly out the window at the most irritating storm _ever_.

"What's so great about a bloody storm, anyway?"

Remus allowed a sly, plotting smile to grace his features as an idea crept into his head at Sirius' complaining query.

"You really want to know?", he murmured, feeling his own cock harden at the idea.

Sirius raised his eyebrows at the sensual tone and smirked as his eyes caught on the tent slowly being pitched by the sheet below Remus' waist.

"Don't tell me that you're turned on by a _storm_. Moony, you kinky little imp".

Remus laughed, "Not quite but close enough".

Sirius was surprised to find his arms which had been full of warm, aroused Remus, suddenly unpleasantly cold and empty.

"Wha...?", he started, sitting up as he realized Remus had gotten up and made his way over to the bathroom.

"Back in a flash", Remus smirked over his shoulder as Sirius distractedly appreciated the view of his boyfriend stepping gloriously bare-arsed into the bathroom.

It wasn't long before Remus was back and pulling Sirius to his feet. Perplexed but excited, Sirius allowed himself to be dragged out of the bedroom and past the kitchen to the back door, which opened to a small balcony. Only when Remus had opened the sliding door to the raging weather beyond did Sirius get a clue about what was going on in Remus' mind.

"Oh, no, no, no you don't, Moony", Sirius shook his head frantically, eyes widening as thunder rumbled through the floor beneath them, "It's fucking _pissing_ down out there, there's no way-".

Remus never did find what there was no way for because Sirius was abruptly cut off as he was pulled outside into the rain.

Remus shut the door behind them and laughed delightedly as his warm skin was assaulted by the cool, pelting rain drops. Sirius let out a less delighted shriek and tried to pull Remus back into their flat, failing as Remus dodged his grasping hand and nimbly stepped further out onto the balcony. It wasn't quite _cold_ exactly, as the air was still warm and humid, but it was cool and if you weren't a complaining, disgruntled Sirius Black, it was quite refreshing and nice. Remus tilted his head back and gazed up at the intimidating expanse of darkness above him. He had to squint to stop the rain from getting in his eyes but he didn't care, the storm was beautiful. There was no mother to demand that he come back inside, there was nothing, **nothing**, that would interrupt this. He laughed again, not quite sure why, but that didn't matter as he stood small and insignificant in the raw power and strength of nature.

He vaguely registered that Sirius was shouting at him to be heard over the storm and he turned to him, eyes still full of awe and wonder. Sirius stopped abruptly in his loud complaints and stared at the vision before him. Remus' auburn hair was clinging to his face and neck in wet tendrils and those beautiful, soft lips were still parted in excitement and wonder. His lean, pale body was soaked and shining slightly as he stood naked in the rain, his brown eyes turning that familiar deep amber colour as his arousal and excitement increased. Sirius' erection had diminished notably since he'd been pulled out into the cool rain but now it returned, heedless of anything but how fucking _sexy_ Remus looked right then.

Mesmerized, he offered no resistance as Remus stepped back to take his hand and pull him so they were pressed chest to chest. And when Remus pressed cool, wet lips to his, all his objections melted away. The wards that were around their flat would shield them from prying eyes and ears and few people could pass the wards to interrupt them, and even if those people did, Sirius reckoned it still wouldn't have stopped him. He pressed back against Remus, a hand on his back and the other on his hip as their tongues pressed and squirmed against each other, their mouths seeking to devour each other. Remus' hand was resting on the side of Sirius' neck and the other tangled in his dripping, black hair and when thunder rumbled through the floor he gripped Sirius' hair sharply and moaned into his mouth. Then Remus was tugging and pulling him and Sirius realised that he wanted him to sink down to the ground with him. He obeyed, helplessly stroking the cool, slippery skin of Remus' chest and arms as he marveled at how good he felt. Then he was pushed onto his back and he let out a yelp as the cold tile came into contact with his bare back and arse. But wonderful, _wonderful_ Remus distracted him from the discomfort, kneeling over him to kiss him again, fingertips seeking and finding his hardened nipples to gently stroke and pinch them. He arched against the strangely cool yet heated body above him and reached hands up to grip Remus' hips. Then Remus was breaking the kiss, looking down to stare at him with love and desire and lust in those beautiful eyes and those gorgeous lips. Sirius' eyes widened as his gaze slipped past Remus to stare up at the wonder of the black, twisting, furling sky above them. Its intensity was terrifying and beautiful at the same time, not unlike the way Remus' eyes looked when he was aroused. It was powerful and dark and _breathtaking._

His attention was brought back however, when Remus lifted held two fingers at his lips and he realised what was desired from him. He sucked on the fingers, doing his best to lather them in slippery saliva, looking up from beneath his lashes to wonder at the open lust in Remus' features. Then the fingers were gone and Sirius was watching as they moved down to where Remus was straddling his hips and between, to touch gently at Remus' own entrance. Remus grasped Sirius' hand tightly as his own finger pushed up into himself. His head tipped back and his body arched as he patiently worked the finger inside of him until his muscles were relaxing and sliding easily around his finger. He added another and desperately searched for that spot that would make his world turn white, his fingers probing in and out, twisting and scissoring madly as his hips flexed sensually. _There it was_. His eyes stared up in rapture at the dark sky as his body snapped taut, convulsing as a sharp cry was ripped from his throat.

Sirius watched, transfixed, as a crack of lightning and the resultant thunder roiled through their bodies, and at the noise, Remus let out a loud, keening sound. The sound made Sirius even harder and he groaned at the beautifully erotic vision and sounds Remus was making.

This had to be one of the hottest things that had ever happened to him.

Remus' eyes dropped down to catch Sirius' and he held his heated gaze as he quickly removed his fingers and grasped Sirius' cock in his cool hand. Sirius moaned as Remus stroked him to spread wetness all over his cock before shuffling closer to position the burning hot cock between his cheeks and at his entrance. Another clap of thunder followed by the resonating growl from the skies and Remus sank down onto the intruding cock, the terrifying noise from the skies making him _want_ it, hunger for it, need it, the raw need and roar around him chasing away the burning pain of the intrusion.

Sirius desperately gripped at Remus' hips, trying to ground himself, to control the overload of desire and lust. His pleasurably agonized gaze flickered between the terrifying rage of the sky and the incredible vision of Remus' straddling him, lowering himself onto his cock, nipples standing out darkly against his pale torso as his widened eyes stared up at the sky, mouth gaping open in wonder. Remus stared up, hypnotised by the world above him as the rain lightly stung then cooled his burning skin and the smell of rain filled his senses. He felt Sirius pushing up into him and he let out a loud, drawn out moan as the pleasurable and burning sensation contrasted the coolness of the rain. He felt Sirius' thighs rise up behind him as he sought more leverage and he reached behind himself to grip the wet thighs securely. The shallow, needy thrusts that Sirius was attempting brought him back to earth just slightly and he moved along with him, pushing up with his knees of the cold floor and with his hands on Sirius' hot thighs. He moved up and down on Sirius' burning cock, the incredible feeling of being filled so thoroughly somehow made more intense, more _right_ and satisfying as he gazed up at the stormy sky, and he sought to move faster, desperate to feel the storm within him, inside of him, the sensations raging through his body and tearing him apart as the storm tore the sky apart. He was vaguely aware of his own voice, desperate and needy, crying out and moaning for more as he moved faster above Sirius, wildly determined to be one with the storm, to pull Sirius with him into that tumultuous explosion of uncontrollable sensation. Sirius seemed to be of the same mind, his hips bucking up into Remus' body violently, trembling as another crash of thunder rolled through him.

Heedless of the stinging rain, Sirius roughly tugged and pushed and rolled Remus until he lay on his back beneath him, eyes wide, pupils dilated, panting, moaning, writhing. Sirius hoisted the pliant legs to wrap around his waist as he leaned over him and continued his thrusting, overjoyed at the brilliant leverage the position offered; ideal for harder, faster movements. He couldn't look up at the storm anymore but he could see the brilliance of it, the mind-shattering wonder of it reflected in Remus' face and gorgeous eyes. The rain pelted his back mercilessly but the coldness was wonderfully contrasted by the feeling of the scorching, tight muscle sliding around his cock and Remus' nails tearing at his back and shoulders as he fought to get Sirius deeper inside of him.

"Sirius, _Sirius_, _**Sirius**_!"

Sirius groaned, enthralled by the sound of his name, cried out desperately, pleading, begging for completion, to take them both to the brink of heaven and back again. He gripped Remus' hair in one hand and leaned on the same elbow while reaching in between them to grasp and pull at Remus' cock, slippery and hot with precome. Remus' agonized look of ecstasy brought him closer and closer to the edge and he found himself crying out Remus' name as he breathed into the open mouth, wide with silent screams of pleasure. Another heart-stopping crack of lightning and roll of thunder and Sirius saw the all-consuming, wild pleasure in Remus' eyes as he looked straight into his, the rumbling thunder vibrating through his body, starting off a chain of unstoppable sensations. It all came together in a tingling, shuddering explosion and Remus found his hips jerking off the floor, his arse flexing uncontrollably around Sirius' cock as he fought to keep his eyes open, staring up at the brilliant man above him. He vaguely heard Sirius' voice begging, pleading with him, becoming a quiet and then crying chant, "Come with me, Remus. Come with me. _Comewithme. Comewithme_. **Comewithme!**"

Hot come spurted onto both of their torsos, Remus' nails tearing down Sirius' back as he screamed into the wild storm, the sound muffled by the roar of the rain around them. But it was enough for Sirius. It all came together in tingling, tightening, sliding heaven and he was thrusting, jerking into ecstasy, spilling himself into Remus, crying out his name over and over again.

Sirius collapsed, panting, shuddering, utterly _wrecked_ on top of Remus, who was in no better state. Amber eyes stared up, dazed and glassy at the turbulent storm, hands still clutching to Sirius, to the one thing that had kept him from being completely swept away. He felt lips on his shoulder, lazy and unheeding of the rain which felt undeniably colder now that their arousal had been satisfied and the heat in their bodies was diminishing. Sensing the urgency to get away from the cold wetness, Sirius gently pulled out and got shakily to his feet, pulling a weakly trembling Remus with him. They helped each other inside and closed the door on the howl of the rain and crash of thunder, pressing close together as they took one last look out of the glass door. Sirius' arms wrapped around Remus' shivering, cold body as they gazed out at the storm.

"So _that's_ what's so great about storms", he muttered into the soaked hair and he smiled at the returning laughter tickling against his shoulder.

"Well, the second best thing about storms, after getting shagged madly in one", Remus smiled, gazing up at Sirius warmly, "Is a hot bath for two".

Grinning, Sirius took his hand and led them both to the bathroom, being careful not to slip in the water that they were dripping everywhere. However, his mind couldn't help but stray back to what had gone on out on the balcony. All this time he'd known Remus and he'd never thought he'd do something like that. He'd learned quickly of course, that Remus was no prude and that his earnest dedication, imagination and patience were employed even in bed, but he'd never thought that a storm would affect him so incredibly.

Smirking over at the werewolf currently adjusting the temperature of the bath water, he teased, "Please tell me that you haven't got a kink for blizzards too. I mean at least a storm won't turn my bollocks blue until they drop off".

Remus turned to him in surprise before letting out a burst of laughter.

"I assure you, my kinks with weather stop at storms", Remus smiled, taking Sirius' hand to lead him into the hot, relaxing water.

Sirius hummed in pleasure as they sank down into the tub together, his thoughts still lingering...

"Kinks with weather, hmm? Any other kinks I should know about that don't include the weather?", he grinned back at Remus who sat behind him, arms and legs on either side of Sirius' body as he rested his chin on his shoulder, "I don't want to be having Christmas dinner with Prongs and Lily and find out that you have a filthy little kink for Christmas pudding".

Remus laughed again, the pleasant rumble through his chest reflecting the much louder rumble of the still raging storm outside.

"Well I guess that's for me to know and you to find out", Remus murmured sensually against the shell of his ear, hand cool and firm on Sirius' chest, over the beating heart.

Tingles raced through Sirius' skin and he couldn't help but think that he would be happy spending the rest of his life finding out all about Remus Lupin.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoo

_What a nice little one-shot for Christmas, eh? Shitty ending, I know, but let me know how you thought it was anyway! **Was it good for you, baby? **;) _

_lawls Sexjoke. _

_Anyway, drop a review and tell me what you thought :) I'm planning another Sirius/Remus soon. It's already half-written, just gotta start writing the smut bit – that's always the most difficult :/ _

_Review, you animals._


End file.
